


Kiss Akechi Day

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [37]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ;3c, AU where everything is good and nothing hurts, F/F, InternationalKissAkechiDay2K18, Multi, Pancake Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Akechi gets surprise kisses from a mob. Well, technically not a MOB but…





	Kiss Akechi Day

Summary: Akechi gets surprise kisses from a mob. Well, technically not a MOB but…

_Note: someone on tumblr went ‘International Kiss Akechi Day on the 10 th of June’ and I was like ‘oooh I wanna’ so have this short thing._

**Warnings: Everyone Kisses Akechi, AU Where Everything Is Good And Nothing Hurts.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“And with this, we’re done for the day,” Sae said as she prepared to leave.

“Thank you for your hard work, Sae-san.” Goro smiled, doing his best to make sure his exhaustion didn’t show on his face.

“You as well Akechi-kun.” Sae approached him and he tilted his head inquisitively, his expression turning into shock when Sae leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“S-Sae-san?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Akechi-kun. Make sure to rest properly tonight.” Sae then turned around and left like nothing happened.

Goro stood still in his place, stunned, with a hand tentatively touching where Sae had kissed him.

What… was that about?

.

Goro stumbled out of the office in a daze only to be accosted, for lack of a better term, by Makoto and Haru.

“Goro-kun!” The two chorused, giving him small smiles.

“Makoto-chan, Haru-chan.” Goro cleared his throat, “Sae-san left only moments ago, you just missed her.”

“We’re not here for Sis,” Makoto said.

“Oh? Then why are you here then?”

Haru grinned mischievously and grabbed Goro before tugging him forward, giving him a twirl and then dipping him.

“We were wondering if you’d join us for dinner today~.”

Goro blinked in shock and craned his head to stare the duo.

He figured he was better off agreeing; the last (and only) time he’d declined their offer… he shuddered inwardly.

“Alright.”

Haru beamed at him before tugging him upward so that he could stand up, but not letting go of his hand, which she brought to her lips before she proceeded to press a kiss to its back.

“Marvelous.” Her lips stretched into a wide grin against his hand.

“Agreed.” Makoto rose to her tiptoes to kiss Goro on the cheek, “Now, about the dinner…”

.

It seemed that Goro was running a trend of being accosted by people who’d then kiss that day, because he met both Ann and Ryuji at the train station, and both of them had rushed at him the moment they saw him, threw their arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Simultaneously.

“Why?” Goro made a pitiful sound at the back of his throat.

“It’s the International Kiss Akechi Goro Day!” Ann beamed.

“Yeah, we’re here to participate.” Ryuji leered “Besides, we’re also here to escort you to Yongen.”

“Plus-“ Ann linked her arm through his, “-your fangirl repellent.”

Goro paled.

.

Goro was safely escorted to Yongen-Jaya with no incident aside from a couple of near stampedes.

When he entered Leblanc and was tugged down by Futaba to be kissed on the cheek while Morgana climbed on his shoulder to nuzzle the other one, he was prepared.

What he wasn’t prepared for, however, was when Yusuke tugged him upward and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

More than that, when Yusuke let him stumble away, he was faced with Akira grinning wickedly at him with a pair of lips painted a bloody red color, while putting away a tube of lipstick, and beckoning Goro over.

“C’mere~”

“NO!”

.

“Goro-kun.” Makoto sent him an amused smile while Haru muffled her giggles, “There’s lipstick on the collar of your shirt.”

.

End

At the end I was going to write ‘there’s lipstick on your collar’ but like, had to avoid the potential misunderstanding :3


End file.
